ditfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man Who Talked to the Wall
The Man Who Talked to the Wall is a comedic action novel written by D. Isaac Thomas and released in January 2011. It is the sixth book of the D.I.T. Literary Universe and the first book of Part Two: The Downfall of Evil. Summary When Mr. Walltalker found out that his wife (Mrs. Walltalker) was incapable of having a baby, he designed a talking wall instead. But now a mysterious force has stolen it! Now Mr. Walltalker, who loves the live wall like the son he could never have, is determined to find it! And he brought his wife. But who took it? And how will they get it back? Synopsis The Wall's disappearance The story is about Roy Walltalker and his quest to find the Wall after it was stolen. He is accompanied by his beautiful wife, Janice Walltalker. About an hour into the search, the Walltalkers cross an exceptionally busy street by disguising as stop signs and proceed to contemplate possibly wall thieves. Janice suggests that Wilbur Eat might have taken the wall, as he is paranoid about security. Roy agrees and they visit and question him. Shocked, Eat denies this, but then Janice points out that Eat has a spot of dirt on his shirt that may have transferred from the wall. Eat claims the stain was from working in his flower garden, and though Roy believes this, he makes a note of it for good measure. The two of them begin a search through town. Roy assigns Janice to search the condominiums of Willowbrook while he himself searches out several houses between Willowbrook and an elementary school called Westridge. Neither of them pull out anything useful, so they regroup at the edge of town. Because the Wall is not in town, Roy says they will have to extend the radius of their hunt. Janice agrees to come with him. For the search, Roy also utilized a car and GPS to use during the search. He and Janice drove off. In the forest, the Walltalkers encountered a pair of frightening and savage bears. When Roy saw them, he and Janice sped away as the bears followed at incredible speed, quickly gaining ground. Just as they were about to meet their apparent demise, Roy noticed a cliff and proceeded to drive the bears off of it. Inside the forest The Walltalkers proceed into the forest. Days pass, and the GPS picks up nothing. However, two towns and a week later, the GPS intercepts a clue of a wall inside a hardware store, calling for help. They begin searching for the Wall there until Janice hears a child calling for help, and races around the bend, where she is surprised to find a kidnapper about to take a child with him. Janice pulls out her stun gun and throws the kidnapper back from his prey. She then bends over and asks him where his parents are, whilst trying to calm him down. Janice offered to help him find his parents, but Roy protested, insisting they had a mission to complete. Janice refused his demands and, after getting the boy to his parents, warned him not to wander off again. Roy also got to meet the boy’s parents. The Walltalkers head off and continue searching, and a few minutes later, they find an isle of walls and realize, much to their disappointment, that the trigger for the alarm is not the Wall, but the line of walls coupled with the boy’s call for help. They both depart from the store. They begin to search the town, but this turns up nothing. The wall search continued in Utah. Upon reaching the coast, Janice said she wanted to give up the search, but ultimately decided against it. The entire state turned up nothing. As a result, they headed into Wyoming to continue the search. Weeks passed, and nothing turned up. Patricia Reid Upon searching for the wall near the east coast of Nebraska, Janice points out her old friend, Patricia, thinking she may be able to aid them. Patricia allowed them to have dinner with her and spend the night. During this, Roy is also disturbed when he had a vision of a mysterious girl torturing the wall. When Roy wakes up, he finds it's 5 A.M. and Janice is still asleep. He finds a picture that looks just like the girl in his visions. The next day, Patricia discusses the Walltalkers’ quest with them. Roy asks Patricia who the girl in the portrait is, and Patricia says she doesn't know, making Roy suspicious. She lets them spend the next few days at her house, playing with Janice whenever she can. She agrees to loan food, water, and a new set of clothes to the couple to make their mission easier. After resting for several days, the Walltalkers proceed with the wall search. Reba Silo A few days later, Mr. Walltalker’s GPS picks up on an imminent arrest. Captured by police, the Walltalkers are placed under arrest. The police car drives the Walltalkers toward the desert. However, Roy had an idea that allowed them to burst free. Janice used her pocketknife to cut through his handcuffs, and he took the knife and cut her loose. The driver noticed them and prepared to pursue when he noticed the prisoners had sabotaged his engines. After running at least 100 meters down the road, Mr. Walltalker signaled them to stop. Then he pulled out his GPS, and realized with delight that the wall was only two miles away. Janice sighed nervously; she was unexcited for the fight that lied ahead. Roy’s GPS leads them to a spacious house, where Roy cordially rings the doorbell. They climbed out, and Roy rang the bell. The host refuses to let them in, but when Roy persists, she opens the door. He immediately asks her if she’d stolen their wall, which Reba Silo denies. Janice leaves, and Roy follows, utterly disheartened as they have failed in their quest. They are about to leave for home, but then Roy hears a call for help. Both rush back to Reba’s house and sneak inside. When Mr. Walltalker suspects they are being followed, they rush into a small multi-purpose turbolift and cram themselves inside. Janice accidentally hits a switch, transporting them through a small portal which jettisons them upstairs. They rush across a hallway, climb another flight of stairs, and locate two massive doors. Both of them step inside. At the edge of the room, they finally find the Wall, shackled to a wall. Using his pocketknife, Roy frees the Wall of its bonds and they flee at once. But when they reach the bottom of a stairway, an enormous net slams over them. Robots surround them, and Reba stands at the center, her sword in hand. Janice and the Wall begin to fight against the robot army. A speeder bike chase ensues, only for Janice and the Wall to be thrown off their speeders and knocked unconscious. In the meantime, Roy lashes at Reba with his sword, only to be deflected, and the final duel begins. As Roy climbs onto a balcony, Reba throws her sword at her enemy. It misses Roy and knocks the balcony down, taking Roy with it. Reba then strides to the entry to the underside of the dais, whilst reclaiming her sword, and grabs a pair of handcuffs to capture Roy with. Timbuktu In the Slide Room, Reba threatens the Walltalkers and binds them to a sled and is about to send them downhill and off a 40-story roof when the wall arrives and says he’s here “to give her what she deserves”. Reba nervously reveals that she’s an orphan living by herself, raised by the robots they've been fighting to destroy, and that she stole the wall so she would have a friend. She then apologizes and arranged to have the Walltalkers untied. However, the sled with Roy and Janice is accidentally sent on its fateful course in the process. Reba immediately dives after the sled as the wall looks on with concern. Meanwhile, a robot soldier turns on the alarm, and the other robots dive after Reba. The tables turn, however, when Roy uses his pocketknife to free himself and Janice and hook onto a lightning rod, diverting the sled’s course and stopping it in its tracks. This leaves Reba alone racing toward the edge. Janice declares they must save her, and leaps into action. Although they are able to save Reba, the rescue leaves Reba, Janice, and all the robots dangling off the edge of the ravine. Luckily, a friendly local arrives with Roy by his side, and they reel them up with the tow cable attached to his car. Ending Afterwards, Reba and the Walltalkers climb back up the slide, taking them from Timbuktu back to Nebraska. Roy, Janice, and Reba immediately collapse from the effort. When Janice recovers, she offers to adopt Reba despite the thievery she has committed. Reba accepts, and after recovering the Walltalkers’ car, they go home through a slide leading directly to Provo. Critical reception Many people have thought it to be different, but in a good way. It also made number 3 on a major comic book contest. Category:Books Category:2011 books Category:G-rated books Category:Part Two: The Downfall of Evil books Category:The Man Who Talked to the Wall Category:D.I.T. books